Un Amor Inesperado
by PandicornioSalvaje00
Summary: Kagome se siente remplazada por la presencia de Kikyo en el grupo, una nueva acompañante se integra en este, Kagome conocerá la felicidad con otra persona, con el ser mas inesperado que se pudo haber imaginado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Era un día tranquilo en el Sengoku, cierto grupo se encontraba comiendo algunas comidas preparadas por la amorosa madre de Kagome. Estaban todos comiendo tranquilos hasta que cierto molesto comentario del hanyou hizo que cierta azabache perdiera la paciencia.

- Es mejor la comida envasada esto sabe horrible. -Dijo en hanyou mientras una kagome tenía sus ojos cerrados y dijo una sola palabra con mucho significado para el hanyou.-

- Abajo! -En menos de un segundo Inuyasha yacía enterrado en el suelo, luego de unos segundos el hanyou de ojos dorados se levantó.-

- Kagome! Por que hiciste eso! -Grito InuYasha.-

- Y preguntas por que!

- Perro tonto. -Dijo el pequeño kitsune.-

- Que dijiste Shippo!

- InuYasha cálmate! -Grito Kagome.- Eres un mal agradecido!

- Y tu eres una gritona! Enojona! Malhumorada!

- Así?

- Si!

- Pues esta enojona y malhumorada se va al carajo! Púdrete InuYasha! -La chica se levantó y se fue caminando hasta un río que estaba cerca de allí.-

- InuYasha deberías ser mas respetuoso con las mujeres. -Comentó Miroku mientras posaba su mano en cierta parte de Sango y esta por supuesto le propino una bofetada.-

- Monje pervertido! -Grito sonrojada pero enojada la Taijiya.-

- Sanguito no te enojes ya sabes que mi mano esta maldita.

- A ver si la corto un día de estos. Iré a buscar a Kagome. -Sango se levantó tomo su boomerang y se fue con Kirara a buscar a su amiga.-

- Puedo ir contigo Sango? -Pregunto Shippo.-

- Claro vamos. -Ambos se pusieron en marcha para buscar a su amiga.-

- Feh hagan lo que quieran. -InuYasha se subió a las ramas de los árboles saltando hasta llegar a un claro donde se veían algunas serpientes cazadoras de almas.- Kikyo.

- InuYasha. -La joven lo miro con un poco de ternura en aquellos fríos ojos.- Viniste a verme.

- Claro. -InuYasha se acercó y la abrazó.-

**/ Con Kagome /**

- Kagome estaba sentada bajo un árbol cerca del río mientras lanzaba algunas pequeñas rocas maldiciendo al Hanyou de ojos dorados que tanto amaba pero que tanto daño le hacia. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban a pasos de ella.-

- Kagome. -La llamó Sango sacándola de sus pensamientos.- No le prestes atención tu sabes que InuYasha es un idiota.

- Así es Kagomesita no te preocupes por ese perro tonto.

- Tienen razón chicos pero no se preocupen por mi yo estoy bien. -Kagome les regalo una sonrisa.-

- Esta bien, volvamos al campamento. -Los tres se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el campamento.-

**/ Con Miroku /**

- Por que estoy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado.. -Cantaba dramáticamente mientras sus amigos lo miraban con gotitas en su cabeza.- Eh yo olviden eso

- Si creo que es mejor olvidarle. -Dijo la azabache y con la mirada buscaba al medio demonio.- Miroku donde esta InuYasha?

- No lo se apenas Sango y Shippo fueron a buscarte el se fue. Y aun no a vuelto. -Dijo Miroku pensativo, Sango miro a Kagome.-

- Ya veo. -Kagome miro hacia lo profundo del bosque y sin querer supo la respuesta, InuYasha debía de estar con Kikyo.-

- Kagome, te parece si nos preparamos para irnos? Para que cuando InuYasha llegue partamos enseguida a la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

- Si creo que es mejor que preparemos las cosas. -Los presentes notaron el cambio de voz de la azabache, aunque ellos no quisieran también sabían la respuesta. Todos comenzaron a arreglar las cosas para continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos.-

**/ Con InuYasha /**

- Ambos se encontraban bajo un árbol de Sakura, InuYasha acariciaba el cabello de Kikyo mientras esta se recargaba en el pecho de InuYasha.-

- Kikyo... Quiero que vengas conmigo.. -Ante la petición Kikyo quedo completamente sorprendida.-

- I-InuYasha..

- Por favor ven conmigo en la búsqueda de los fragmentos. No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti.

- Pero InuYasha tu grupo.. Me odia.. Kagome.. Ella no aceptara que yo entre en el grupo.

- No me interesa. Te tendrán que aceptar por que así lo digo yo. -Ambos se abrazaron.- Mañana vendré por ti, espérame hasta entonces.

- Claro InuYasha. -Ambos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, luego de esto InuYasha se fue de nuevo donde se encontraban sus compañeros.-

- Donde estabas InuYasha? -Pregunto Sango.-

- Yo.. Les tengo que dar una noticia. -Cuando dijo eso todos se tensaron en especial Kagome.-

- Que noticia InuYasha. -Pregunto Miroku levemente calmado.-

- Esto.. Kikyo vendrá con nosotros en la búsqueda de los fragmentos. -Dijo InuYasha sin mas esperando la reacción de sus amigos.-

- Que!? Ese cadáver nos va a acompañar!? -Grito Sango.-

- No la llames así tenle mas respeto! -Le grito InuYasha.-

- Que acaso no pensaste en nosotros InuYasha acaso no pensaste en Kagome! -Le grito Sango.-

- Entiende que amo a Kikyo! -Esa conversación o discusión que Kagome escuchaba poco a poco quebraba su adolorido corazón.- Por que no lo entienden! Kikyo es la dueña de mi corazón! Por eso e decidido que ella nos acompañara en la búsqueda de los fragmentos!

- Como te atre-.. -Sango no alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que Kagome toco su hombro tranquilizándola.-

- Sango InuYasha tiene razón. Si el ama a Kikyo tiene todo el derecho de traerla aquí´para estar junto a ella. -Dijo esta con su voz totalmente quebrada mientras las lagrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con salir.-

- Pero Kagome..

-Kagome.. -Dijo Shippo.-

- Creo que es mejor que descansemos ya que mañana será un día muy pesado. -Kagome se dirigió un poco lejos de sus amigos y se acomodo en un árbol.-

- Eres un estúpido y un egoísta solo piensas en ti en vez de pensar el daño que le haces a Kagome. -Dijo Sango y se fue a dormir seguida de Shippo.-

- Eres despreciable perro. -Dijo Shippo mirandolo con rencor.-

- Solo faltas tu Miroku. -Dijo irónicamente.-

- No tengo nada mas que decirte, Sango y Shippo ya te lo dijeron todo. Solo me queda po decirte que me decepcionaste. -Miroku se fue a dormir al lado de Sango.-

- Amigos.. -Susurro InuYasha y antes de subir al árbol desde donde vigilaba a sus amigos le dio una mirada a su querida amiga Kagome, esta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, el pensó que estaba dormida, subió al árbol y se recargo en una rama pensando si su decisión fue la correcta.-

- _Estúpida.. Que ganas con amarlo.. Nada.. El solo te considera su amiga, nunca serás nada mas para el.. Debes entender de una vez por todas que este ama a Kikyo.. _-Pensaba Kagome mientras lloraba internamente.- Soy una masoquista.. -Susurro bajo y se quedo dormida.-

**/ Al otro día /**

- Todos se despertaron temprano, el grupo estaba totalmente callado, después de desayunar el Hanyou salió en busca de su amada rompiéndole el corazón a la azabache.-

**/ Con InuYasha /**

- Este corría entre los arboles buscando a Kikyo, la diviso sentada a los pies de un árbol y se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano levantándola y acercándola a su cuerpo en un cariñoso abrazo.- Kikyo.. Vine a buscarte..

- InuYasha.. -Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se acercaron hasta darse un tierno beso.-

- Vamos. -InuYasha la cargo en su espalda y corriendo se fue al lugar donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando.-

**/ Con los chicos /**

- Kagome estas segura de que todo estará bien?

- Claro. -Kagome le dio una sonrisa falsa, la cual Sango noto.-

- No tienes que fingir conmigo. No estas sola. -Sango le sonrío y la abrazo.-

- Gracias Sango. -Kagome correspondió el abrazo que su amiga su casi hermana le estaba dando.-

- También me tienes a mi Kagomesita. -Shippo le sonrió con su ternura e infantilidad de siempre.-

- Claro pequeño.

- Y también me tiene a mi señorita Kagome.

- Gracias chicos. -Cuando ya tenían todo listo para marcharse llego InuYasha y en su espalda venía.. Kikyo.. Las miradas que Sango y Shippo le profesaban a la sacerdotisa cadavérica hacían estremecer a Miroku y a InuYasha, Kikyo solo las ignoraba y Kagome estaba de espaldas al grupo.- Podemos partir ya? -Dijo Kagome, su voz se escuchaba un poco quebrada y apagada. Al instante todos la observaron y ella se sintió un poco incomoda ya que todas las miradas incluso la dura mirada de Kikyo estaban sobre ella.- Digo.. Para no atrasarnos con la búsqueda de los fragmentos..

- Si creo que es lo mejor.. Pero como vamos a transportar a Kagome ya que ese estúpido perro esta con la zombie. -Shippo se gano una mirada fulminante por parte de la sacerdotisa.-

- Es cierto InuYasha siempre cargaba a Kagome. -Miroku coloco su mano en su menton pensando.- Pues Sango debería llevarla junto a Shippo.

- Y usted monje Miroku. -Pregunto Kagome.-

- Pues yo puedo correr. -Cuando Miroku termino de decir esa frase se escucho una gran explosión cerca de allí, todos corrieron hacia el lugar para saber que ocurría, cuando llegaron vieron a una Youkai de cabello rojo, tez pálida y ojos rojos luchando con un ogro de unos metros mas grande que ella. La chica atacaba con una espada de color plateado con le mango rojo como su cabello y algunos dragones negros. Los chicos la iban a ayudar pero luego de un ataque el ogro cayo al suelo muerto, la chica al sentirse observada se volteo y recorrió con la mirada a aquellos extraños hasta que su mirada se poso en Kagome, la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida y susurro.- La Lady.. -Debido a que estaban cerca de ella la escucharon susurrar aquella pequeña frase y la miraron con duda.-

- Que quiere decir con eso señorita? -Pregunto Miroku.- Por cierto bella dama no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? -Dijo Miroku recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza con el boomerang de Sango.-

- Eh? -Pregunto la chica mirándolo con desconcierto pero luego su mirada pareció la de haber visto su mayor anhelo cuando nuevamente poso su mirada en Kagome.- Es usted la futura Lady..

**Fin del capitulo. **

Hola hola ahora vengo con otra historia. *o*

Quien será esta chica? o.o Por que la llamará Lady? Que hará Kagome ahora que su lugar en el grupo a sido arrebatado? Esas dudas se resolverán en torno a la historia :3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

- La demonio llevaba un kimono de color blanco con dragones de color rojo, tenía su espada aun en mano mientras los miraba.- _Rayos que fue lo que dije!? El amo me va a matar se supone que yo no tenía que decirle a Kagome Lady-sama que era la Lady.. Ush debería aprender a cerrar la boca. _- La chica pelirroja los observo detenidamente, una sacerdotisa muerta, un hanyou, un monje, una exterminadora, un kitsune, un mononoke y Kagome.- Vaya que mal no me e presentado jeje. -Dijo tratando de que olvidaran lo anterior.- Mi nombre es Mei. -Dijo la pelirroja mientras les regalaba una sonrisa.-

- Vaya ese nombre le va perfecto hermosa dama. -Miroku tomo su mano.-

- Suéltela pervertido! -Sango lo golpeo tan fuerte que hizo que este cayera al suelo.-

- Sanguito no seas mala tu sabes que eres la única mujer para mi.

- Si como no, es usted un mujeriego!

- Sanguito pero yo..

- Ya basta, guarden silencio. -Demando duramente la sacerdotisa cadavérica haciéndolos callar.-

- Quien eres tu para callar a mis amigos. -Dijo Kagome encarando a Kikyo.-

- Kagome. -Gruño Inuyasha mientras se ponía delante de Kikyo a modo de protección sorprendiendo a sus amigos y en especial a la azabache que bajo su mirada un poco entristecida.-

- Kagome-sama puedo viajar con ustedes? -Dijo tratando de apaciguar la tensión que el estúpido híbrido había creado.-

- Como sabes mi nombre?

- El Hanyou lo acaba de decir, Es molesto? Lo lamento.

- No no hay problema. -Kagome le sonrío dulcemente.- Claro que puedes viajar con nosotros.

- Claro nos haría muy bien una acompañante nueva! -Dijo Shippo sonriendo.- Mi nombre es Shippo y soy un zorrito mágico.

- Aww que tierno eres Shippo. -La Youkai le acaricio la cabeza al pequeño kitsune.-

- Yo soy Sango y soy una exterminadora de demonios. Y ella es Kirara. -Dijo la Taijiya presentándose y apuntando a su pequeña "Gatita".-

- Un placer conocerte Sango. Que linda es Kirara! -La pelirroja sonrío y realizó una pequeña reverencia para luego acariciarle la cabeza al mononoke.-

- Yo soy Miroku y soy un monje. -Dijo acercándose a la Youkai.-

- Mei no te acerques a Miroku es un poco pervertido. -Dijo Kagome.-

- Eh?! Claro que no! -Grito Miroku de vuelta.-

- No le hagas caso Mei. -Sango sonrío.-

- TwT Por que son tan malas conmigo. -Dijo Miroku al borde de las lagrimas.-

- Usted se lo busca con esa actitud de pervertido y mujeriego.

- Es cierto monje Miroku.

- Kagome-sama.. -Llamó la Youkai pero Kagome la interrumpió.-

- Solo dime Kagome. -Ambas sonrieron.-

- Este quienes son ellos? -Dijo apuntando a Inuyasha y a Kikyo.-

- Ah, ellos son Inuyasha un medio demonio y Kikyo una sacerdotisa. -Dijo Sango con frialdad hacia los recién nombrados.-

- Esta muerta. -Dijo fríamente.-

- Si, ella murió hace 50 años y ahora revivió Mei. -Dijo Kagome.-

- No tienes permiso de contar cosas que tu no sabes. -Dijo Kikyo fríamente.- Y tu Demonio no te atrevas a faltarme el respeto de nuevo por que te puedo purificar. -Dichas esas ´palabras Kagome se sintió menos, Kikyo era fuerte podía purificar demonios en cambio ella con surte podía protegerse sola.-

- No te creo. Además no te hagas la tan fuerte sacerdotisa muerta por que Kagome tiene un poder aun mas grande que el tuyo.

- Ella jajajaj. Es una muchacha débil, nunca va a lograr ser mas poderosa que yo.

- Su poder solo esta sellado, pero yo la entrenaré y lograré que todo ese poder salga a flote! -Grito molesta la Youkai al ver como esa mujer hacía ver mas débil a su futura Lady.-

- Mei en serio me entrenarás? -Dijo Kagome para que estas no siguieran con su discusión.-

- Claro Kagome! -Mei sonrío.- Pero primero te daré un regalo.

- Un regalo? -Pregunto Kagome.-

- Si, pero para eso debemos ir a un bosque, allí vive mi hermano mayor Takeshi con mi hermana menor Megumi. -Mei sonrío con ternura.-

- Keh! Estas loca no iremos a ningún lado además puede ser una trampa! -Grito molesto Inuyasha.- Además tienes que continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos!

- Kikyo también puede ver los fragmentos. Yo iré con Mei te guste o no Inuyasha! Ya no tienes el derecho de estarme mandando o diciéndome que tengo que hacer!

- Yo voy con Kagome. -Dijo Shippo subiendo hasta los brazos de Kagome.-

- Les aseguro que no es una trampa. -Dijo Mei.-

- Entonces igual voy. -Dijo Sango con su traje de exterminadora y su boomerang en su mano, Kirara caminaba a su lado.-

- Keh y ahora todos se van con Kagome y tu Miroku!? -Pregunto muy molesto el Hanyou.-

- Mi deber es proteger a mujeres hermosas y débiles. -Dijo Miroku tocando el trasero de Sango y recibiendo un gran golpe.-

- Pervertido! -Grito Sango que lo había golpeado.-

- Iré con ellas. -Dijo Miroku acariciando la zona dañada.-

- Con ellas?! -Grito Inuyasha.- Entonces tendremos que ir Kikyo. -Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kikyo.-

- Si no hay de otra. -Kikyo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Inuyasha luego de un suspiro.-

- Bien vamos! -Dijo Mei sonriendo.-

- Pero.. Como iremos. -Dijo Sango.-

- Pues tu y el monje sobre la gatita, El Hanyou que lleve a la sacerdotisa muerta y Kagome, Shippo y yo nos iremos sobre Mika.-

- Mika? -Preguntaron todos menos Kikyo e Inuyasha.-

- Si, Mi mononoke. -De abajo del kimono de Mei salió una gatita muy parecida a Kirara solo que esta tenía sus rayas de color rojo y sus ojos verde esmeralda.-

- Aww es hermosa. -Dijo Sango mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- Mira Kirara una amiga.

- Bien, vamos? -Dijo Mei.-

- Si. -Dijeron todos al unisono. Kikyo se puso sobre Inuyasha y se dieron un beso en los labios, Kirara y Mika se transformaron, Sango y Miroku se montaron sobre Kirara y Kagome, Shippo y Mei sobre Mika.-

- Vamos a casa Mika. Pero lento para que nos sigan el paso. -Dijo Mei mientras besaba la cabeza de Mika la cual ronroneo y comenzó a volar a un paso no rápido pero tampoco lento seguida de Kirara y esta seguida de Inuyasha.-

**/ Después de una hora y media. / **

- De repente Mika paro haciendo que todos pararan, todos se bajaron de sus "Transportes" Y frente a ellos había una cabaña enorme y muy linda de la que salió una pequeña niña de cabello rojo claro y unos ojos de color rosado, de tez pálida y un poco baja, esa debía de ser Megumi.-

- Onee-chan! -Grito la niña tirándose a los brazos de Mei.- Te extrañe mucho. -Tenía una voz muy dulce.-

- Megumi.. Como estas? -Mei le acarició la cabeza.-

- Muy bien y tu? Onee-chan quienes son ellos. Mika! -La pequeña niña cambio de una pregunta a otra y de esa pregunta a un grito de alegría al abrazar al pequeño mononoke de nombre Mika.-

- Bien, ellos son Inuyasha el medio demonio. -El hanyou gruño.- Kikyo la sacerdotisa muerta. -Kikyo le mando una mirada fulminante.- Sango una exterminadora de demonios con su mononoke Kirara. -Sango sonrío y Kirara ronroneó.-

- Es un gusto conocerte Megumi. -Ambas sonrieron.-

- El es Miroku un monje pervertido.

- Jeje.. Buenas tardes bella joven.

- No te atreves a preguntarle eso a mi hermana o te dejo estéril. -Amenazó Mei.-

- Jeje claro claro .-Dijo nervioso Miroku mientras Kagome, Sango y Shippo soltaban una carcajada.-

- El es Shippo un Kitsune.

- Hola soy Shippo y soy un zorrito mágico.

- Hola yo soy Megumi y soy una demonio. -Ambos sonrieron.-

- Y ella es la La-.. La señorita Kagome. -Sonrío.-

- Hola Megumi.-

- Es usted muy bella. -Dijo Megumi sonriendo. Al momento un joven de cabello rubio y ojos d color verde salió de la cabaña, su mirada se mostraba aburrida y miro a todos los recién llegados. Vestía un hakama (Pantalón) negro, un kosode (Camisa) blanca, un obi de color verde al igual que la chaqueta que llevaba arriba del kosode, además de los zapatos de la época.-

- Takeshi.. -Dijo Mei.- Ellos son..

- Estuve escuchando. -La corto. Fijo su mirada en Inuyasha.- Hanyou. -En Kikyo.- Esta muerta. -En Sango.- Por sus ropas exterminadora el que esta atrás de ella un monje, el pequeño un Kitsune, la gata una mononoke y la bella señorita es Kagome. -Takeshi se acercó seductora-mente a Kagome y tomo su mano cosa que hizo al Hanyou enfurecer.-

- H-hola. -Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada Kagome.-

- Eres muy hermosa y tienes un gran poder. Tienes potencial. -Takeshi se acerco a los labios de Kagome depositando un suave beso en ellos mientras Sango y Miroku estaban con la boca abierta, Shippo se tapaba los ojos, Megumi y Mei estaban que lo golpeaban y Inuyasha quería matar a ese tipo por tocar a Kagome. Kikyo solo miraba su reacción al ver que ese demonio eso a Kagome. El primero en reaccionar fue Inuyasha.-

**/ Fin del capitulo /**

Hola hola owo Bueno volví con un capitulo mas a mi parecer quedo muy largo u. Les quería pedir que después de leer por favor pongan un pequeño review por que estos me animan a seguir escribiendo la historia! Espero que les guste este capitulo ya que me tarde mucho en escribirlo, cada vez que lo estaba terminando mi lap se apagaba y lo tuve que hacer tres veces! xD Bueno los quiero mucho y les agradezco que lean mi historia, les doy las gracias también por los review que tengo hasta ahora que me hicieron muy feliz! Gracias y adiós. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

- Inuyasha estaba que ardía de furia al ver a ese Youkai que no conocía besar a Kagome, a SU Kagome, enseguida desenvaino a Tessaiga *Colmillo De Acero* Y lanzo su conocido ataque.- Kaze No Kizu!*Viendo cortante* hacia aquel demonio rubio de ojos verdes, el cual al ver el ataque corto el beso, tomo a Kagome de la cintura y salto hasta la rama de un árbol sin ningún rasguño.-

- Oye imbécil! No ves que pudiste dañar a Kagome! -Grito enojado el rubio, Sango y Miroku aun no reaccionaban, Shippo miraba todo, Kikyo miraba a aquel hanyou enfurecido.-

- _Por que le molesto tanto que ese demonio haya besado a Kagome.. Acaso siente algo por ella.._ -Kikyo fijo su mirada en Inuyasha para tratar de ver en sus ojos lo que sentía, cabe decir que este era muy expresivo y sus ojos mostraban gran molestia por lo sucedido.-

- Baja y pelea cobarde! Quien eres tu para andar besando a Kagome así como así!

- Hanyou si no me equivoco tu estas con la sacerdotisa muerta. Su olor esta impregnado en tu cuerpo. Además ella no se puede llamar a si misma sacerdotisa.

- Por que no? -Pregunto Kagome temiendo la respuesta.-

- Por que ya no es pura. -Dijo el chico sorprendiendo a Kagome que bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo.-

- Hiraikotsu! -De un momento a otro el gran boomerang estaba frente a Inuyasha golpeándolo en su pecho.- Como te atreviste! No llevas ni dos días con la muerta y ya..! Y ya.. -Sango no quería seguir le daba vergüenza ver la cara de ese perro.-

- Sango! -Grito Miroku abrazándola por la espalda mientra esta hacia grandes fuerzas para poder salir y golpear a Inuyasha.-

- Suélteme excelencia! No lo defienda!

- no lo defiendo Sango tranquilízate.

- Takeshi.. -Mei estaba mas que molesta, primero besa a Kagome y ahora hace que el momento este muy tenso, de un salto llego al árbol donde se encontraba su hermano y le propino un gran golpe en la cabeza.-

- Mei! Por que hiciste eso! -Grito molesto sobándose el área golpeada.-

- Y preguntas por que! -Mei ya no quiso seguir con la discusión y miro a Kagome, la cual tenía su mirada baja, se acerco a ella y le susurro tierna mente.- Kagome vamos adentro para darte tu regalo y salir pronto de este lugar. -Kagome asintió en silencio y de un salto bajo del árbol sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluso a Kikyo.-

- Kagome! -Shippo se lanzó a sus brazos enredándola en un cálido abrazo.- Kagome.. Lo siento..

- No pidas disculpas Shippo no pasa nada.

- Inuyasha. -Llamo Kikyo, y este se dio cuenta de todo el show que había armado, se dirigió hacia Kikyo y la miro con arrepentimiento pero un ataque hizo que la tomara rápidamente en brazos y saltara de ahí. El ataque venía de Takeshi el chico rubio tenía una espada que a simple vista parecía normal mas de esta salió un ataque lleno de fuego y hielo, una combinación extraña que arrasó con todo a su paso.-

- Tsk Maldito! -Inuyasha le iba a responder el ataque pero una sola palabra lo detuvo.-

- Abajo. -Dijo Kagome con una extraña tranquilidad impropia de ella por el momento recién pasado. El hanyou callo al suelo lado se encontraba Kikyo ayudándolo a recuperar la cordura, Kikyo le mando una mirada fulminante a la azabache a la cual esta respondió con una mirada mas fría que la del mismo Sesshomaru lo cual hizo que la sacerdotisa desviara su mirada hasta el hanyou.-

- Kagome-sama! -Megumi corrió hasta ella y la tomo de la mano.- Vamos adentro a se a que regalo se refiere mi onee-chan. -Kagome asintió en silencio preocupando a sus amigos, Sango se acerco hasta ella.-

- Kagome estas bien?

- Si Sango, por que no van a dar un paseo con Miroku y Shippo antes de partir. Este lugar se ve tranquilo.

- No yo me quedo que vallan Shippo y Miroku.

- Pero Sango..

- Me quedaré. Miroku ve a pasear con Shippo.

- Todo lo que diga mi mujer. -Dijo Miroku alejándose con Shippo en brazos haciendo sonrojar a Sango.-

- Takeshi. -Llamo Mei, este la miro.-

- Que quieres. -El chico bufo aburrido.-

- Que cuides a Miroku y Shippo, los alrededores son tan tranquilos como peligrosos.-

- Como quieras. -El demonio saltó de una rama a otra siguiendo a los invitados.-

- Respecto ustedes quédense afuera, ya han causado muchos problemas por ahora. -Mencionó fría Mei mirando al peli-plata y a la sacerdotisa muerta.-

- Ah? Nos hablas a nosotros? -Dijo Kikyo.-

- No, a la zombie y al perro fíjate. -Dijo sarcástica haciendo enojar a la pareja.-

- Guarda silencio Youkai. -Demando fría la sacerdotisa.-

- Como quieran. -Mei entro a la cabaña seguida de Sango, Kagome y Megumi.- Megumi lleva a Sango y Kagome a la habitación yo llevaré algo de tomar.-

- Claro Onee-chan. -La pequeña niña tomo a ambas mujeres de la mano y las guió hasta un cuarto que se encontraba iluminado por lo que parecía un ventanal, claro sin vidrios, había un futón (Cama o colchón de la época) con algunas mantas encima, algunos muebles de madera y unas pinturas.-

- Kagome-sama, Sango-sama tomen asiento. -Dijo la pequeña.-

- Gracias pero solo dime Kagome.-

- Y a mi Sango.-

- Bueno. -Al rato entro Mei con una bandeja con cuatro tazones de un te verde. Después de tomar y conversar amena-mente aunque Kagome no participó mucho ya que aun estaba triste, Mei se levantó.- Bien ya es hora de darte tu regalo Kagome. -Mei se paro frente a un gran armario tallado perfectamente y saco de este 3 Kimonos hermosos, uno era negro con detalles en dorado y el obi dorado, El otro de era de color verde agua con preciosas flores rojas, El obi también rojo y el otro era morado con detalles en celeste y el obi celeste con detalles morados.-

- Son muy lindos. -Dijeron Kagome y Sango a la vez.-

- Son hechos de una tela muy especial, están hecho para usted.

- Para mi? -Dijo Kagome.-

- Después de su entrenamiento usted usará estos tres kimonos especiales tanto para la lucha como para momentos de relajo. Pero para eso usted debe hacer un entrenamiento especial cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.-

- A Kagome solo le faltan unos días para eso. -Dijo Sango mirando a su amiga.-

- Sango te quiero pedir un favor. -Dijo Mei.- Cuando Kagome cumpla la mayoría de edad la traerás aquí de vuelta, la entrenaré y haré que todos sus poderes salgan a flote, nadie será mas fuerte que tu. -Mei miro a Kagome.-

- Ahora que recuerdo por que me llamaste Lady la otra vez. -Megumi casi escupe el te de la boca, y Mei dejo de respirar por un momento.-

- Este verás.. Yo soy una vaticinadora y pues un día cuando estaba entrenando con mi amo vino una predicción y pues ahí estabas tu pero no te puedo decir mas hasta que llegue e momento adecuado.-

- No entendí. -Dijo Sango y luego suspiro.-

- Ni yo. -Kagome termino de tomar su té.-

- Kagome nosotras con Mei haremos las cosas que tu necesitas para la salida de tu entrenamiento.-

- Que cosas?

- Tus poderes son mucho mas poderosos que los de cualquier sacerdotisa, tu no puedes estar usando cualquier arma, tendrás TUS armas, armas que están destinadas a luchar contigo.-

- Como es eso posible. -Musito apenas Kagome.-

- Antes que todo debo aclarar que yo no te voy a entrenar, te entrenará alguien que es apropiado para enseñarte lo que debes.-

- Quien?

- Ya verás. Además de que este entrenamiento será muy duro y tendrás muchos obstáculos, incluso la muerte pero te aseguró que valdrá la pena, quiero que te cuides hasta que cumplas 18 años y estés aquí.-

- Sango se podrá quedar mientras tu entrenas. -Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa.- Y por supuesto tus amigos también menos ese medio demonio y esa mujer de barro, a ellos no los quiero dentro de nuestra casa. -Los presentes rieron.- Kagome usa esto, la ropa que traes no es muy normal además de que revela mucho. -Megumi se sonrojo y Kagome parecía tomate.-

- Q-que cosa quieres que use. -Dijo Kagome muerta de la vergüenza.-

- Este. -Megumi saco de un cajón un Kimono negro con dragones rojos, era largo hasta el talón, mas desde la mitad del muslo hacia abajo tenía un corte el que le iba a permitir moverse con mayor facilidad, tenía un leve escote en v y las mangas eran largas y un poco anchas.-

- Megumi gracias. -Kagome la abrazó y luego salió de la habitación para cambiarse, luego de unos minutos entro, se le veía muy hermoso.-

- Te ves hermosa Kagome! -Grito Sango eufórica al ver a su amiga tan bella.-

- Por que no arreglamos su peinado. -Dijo Mei con una mirada maliciosa.-

- Claro. -Respondió Sango, ambas peinaron a Kagome dejándola con el pelo suelto pero con dos trenzas unidas atrás.-

- Perfecto. -Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.-

- Gracias chicas. -Dijo Kagome.-

- Se ve muy linda. -Apoyo Megumi.- Por cierto me entere de que tienen problemas con el trasporte. -La chica salió de la habitación y entro con un pequeño mononoke macho igual a Kirara solo que de ojos negros al igual que sus rayas.- Es uno de los hijos de Mika, te lo puedes quedar.-

- Megumi gracias de verdad. -Kagome tomo al pequeño mononoke en sus brazos y lo acarició provocado que este ronroneara.-

- Como le pondrás? -Pregunto Sango acariciándolo.-

- Pensemos todas.

- Yuu. -Dijo Sango y todas asintieron.-

- Hola Yuu. -Kagome lo abrazo.-

**- **Megumi, Mei gracias por todo volveremos. -Las chicas se despidieron y cuando salieron estaban Miroku y Shippo apoyados en un árbol, Inuyasha siendo comi.. Besado por la sacerdotisa y Takeshi miraba con asco a la pareja.-

- Monje Miroku, Shippo nos vamos! -Grito Kagome.-

- Bien. -Kirara se transformo y Miroku y Sango subieron a esta. Takeshi se acerco a Kagome y beso su mejilla, luego le puso una cadena de oro puro en su cuello la cual tenía una piedra brillante plateada colgada.-

- Es un regalo para ti. -Takeshi beso su mejilla nuevamente haciéndola sonrojar.- Espero vuelvas pronto Kagome. -Takeshi le dedico una mirada llena de ternura.-

- Gracias Takeshi. -Yuu se transformo.-

- Quien es? -Dijeron Miroku y Shippo, Inuyasha y Kikyo solo miraban a todos, el hanyou un poco molesto.-

- Es mi nuevo mononoke Yuu, me lo regalo Megumi. -Takeshi se acerco al mononoke y acarició su nariz.- Se llama Yuu.

- Protegela Yuu. Cuídala mucho y tráela a salvo. -Takeshi subió a las ramas de un árbol, Kagome subió junto a Shippo en Yuu y todos partieron a la aldea de Kaede. Cuando llegaron las caras de todos incluso la de Kikyo estaban atormentadas en sus ojos se veía el fuego, fuego que estaba arrasando con la aldea en ese momento.-

**/ Fin del Capitulo /**

Hola amigos este me anime a subir otro capitulo de verdad les agradezco mucho sus reviews por que me emociona demasiado leerlos es que de verdad me encanta, tómense un minuto mas después de leer la historia y déjenme uno pequeñito aunque sea, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer la historia, los amodoro mucho besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

- Las miradas atemorizadas de los presentes representaban miedo pero por sobre todo angustia. La aldea estaba ardiendo en llamas, muchos demonios estaban atacando, los jóvenes, adultos y niños que aun estaban con vida corrían entre las llamas, Kagome a lo lejos diviso en una cabaña a la pequeña Rin, esta estaba abrazado sus piernas asustada.- Rin! -Sin pensarlo dos veces Kagome comenzó a correr donde estaba la pequeña, sus amigos la llamaban diciendo que era peligroso si no estaba alerta, apenas mire hacía atrás estaban todos cumpliendo sus labores, Shippo y Kirara estaban evacuando a las personas que aun se encontraban con vida, Sango y Miroku hacían un dúo perfecto, ambos mataban varios de esos demonios, Kikyo lanzaba sus flechas e Inuyasha atacaba con sus garras ya que si utilizaba su espada podía herir a alguien que aun estuviera con vida, Kagome corría entre las llamas hasta llegar a donde estaba la pequeña Rin.- Rin! -Grito.-

- Señorita Kagome!? -Respondió la pequeña al escuchar su llamado.-

- Vamos ven Rin. -Rin se estaba acercando despacio pero un ogro que estaba cerca la tomo con una de sus manos y la llevo a su boca, el grito desesperado que emitió Rin hizo a Kagome reaccionar que tomo su arco y una flecha disparando-le al ogro, le dio en el brazo pero a el pareció no afectarle, luego se acerco y tomo a Kagome.-

- Kagome! -Grito Inuyasha recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de Kikyo.-

- Humanos.. -Susurro un demonio de cabellera plateada y unos ojos dorados mas fríos que el hielo cortando con su poderosa espada ambos brazos del ogro asesinándolo enseguida. Kagome y Rin cayeron al suelo y luego miraron al demonio.-

- Sesshomaru.. -Susurro Kagome.-

- Miko. Llévate a Rin. -Ordeno Sesshomaru.-

- Que!? Quien eres TU para darme ordenes a Mi! -Grito enojada la sacerdotisa.-

- Cállate miko. Llévate a Rin o las matan a ambas.-

- Pues yo puedo cuidarla! -Un demonio se le acerco a Kagome por detrás y esta se asusto.-

- No puedes cuidarte a ti misma. -Sesshomaru mato al demonio con la elegancia que poseía.-

- Estúpido y engreído. -Susurro.-

- Te escuche. -Dijo el demonio mirándola.-

- Eh? Jeje.. -Kagome tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por ser descubierta y una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.-

- Llévate a Rin. -El demonio comenzó a caminar lentamente y con un solo movimiento de su espada acababa con cada demonio que estuviera a su alcance. Kagome volteo a ver a sus amigos, Sango estaba arriba de Kirara protegiendo a los aldeanos que aun estaban vivos, no divisó a Kaede eso fue lo que mas le preocupo, Miroku la ayudaba y luego un poco alejados estaban Inuyasha y Kikyo luchando juntos.. Como el los antiguos tiempos, en un descuido Kikyo fue herida en el estomago e Inuyasha para ayudarla se des-concentro de la pelea, Kagome llevo a Rin donde estaba Sango.-

- Sango cuida a Rin! -Grito y sin esperar respuesta se dispuso a correr a donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyo.- _Tengo que hacer algo.. Tengo que lograr sacar mi poder.. _-Kagome apunto con una sola flecha cerro ambos ojos se concentró y disparó, la flecha que lanzó tenía un gran poder espiritual, purificó a todos los demonios que estaban cerca de aquella aura tan pura. Al instante los demonios fueron exterminados por Sesshomaru que termino con la lucha, Kagome se fue desvaneciendo y antes de que tocara el suelo Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura, guardo su espada y la cargo estilo nupcial.-

- Sesshomaru tu.. -Dijo Inuyasha.-

- Ella salvo a Rin, solo lo hago por la niña humana. -Dijo con indiferencia el demonio. Habían pasado varias horas y Kagome no despertaba, Kikyo se había curado y miraba a Inuyasha el cual se encontraba muy preocupado por su amiga.-

- Excelencia por que no despierta. -Dijo una preocupada Sango mirando a Kagome, todos los aldeanos se fueron con ellos hasta un bosque que estaba cerca de un río para poder beber agua y quedarse ahí hasta que la aldea estuviera reconstruida, por los aldeanos se habían enterado de que Kaede no estaba en el pueblo que había salido a recoger plantas medicinales, todos se estaban acomodando en los arboles o cerca del río para poder descansar.-

- No lo se Sango solo nos queda esperar. Kaede dijo que había sido por que gastó mucha energía. -Miroku abrazó a su prometida por la cintura depositando un suave beso en su cabeza.-

- Estoy preocupado. -El zorrito se acercó a su mama adoptiva y beso su frente.- Iré a buscar a Inuyasha.-

- Donde esta? -Pregunto Sango.-

- Se fue con Kikyo hace un rato y no a vuelto.-

- Ya veo, ve con cuidado. -Dijo Sango y al instante Shippo salió. Después de un rato Kagome despertó.-

- D-donde estoy.. -Susurro bajo e intento sentarse.-

- Kagome! -Rin se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano.- Muchas gracias por salvarme, se encuentra bien?

- Si Rin y tu estás bien?

- Si señorita.-

- Rin me puedes decir que paso después de que yo disparara. -Dijo Kagome mirando a la pequeña.-

- Claro, este haber usted disparó y el señor Sesshomaru acabo con los demás demonios, luego usted se estaba desmayando y el la tomo en brazos y la trajo hasta aquí, todos los aldeanos que estaban vivos están aquí hasta que construyamos la aldea de nuevo acamparemos en este lugar, el monje Miroku y Sango dijeron que es seguro, Shippo fue a buscar al joven Inuyasha que se fue con la señorita Kikyo hace mucho rato y no han vuelto, Sango esta dormida junto con Miroku y el amo Sesshomaru esta.. No se donde esta. Jaken debe de estar en el palacio.-

- Y Kaede? Ella esta bien? No la vi en la multitud.-

- Por suerte la abuela Kaede no estaba en la aldea ella había ido a recoger plantas medicinales. -Unos segundos después Sesshomaru apareció de entre las sombras.- Señor Sesshomaru! -Enseguida Kagome miro al elegante demonio frente a ella.-

- Humana. -Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome.-

- Sesshomaru gracias por salvarme.-

- Solo lo hice por Rin no te ilusiones.-

- No me ilusiono idiota.-

- No me faltes el respeto humana gruñona.-

- Tengo nombre y es Kagome.-

- A mi no me interesa llamarte por tu nombre HUMANA. -Dijo recargando su voz en la palabra "Humana".-

- Así? Esta bien DEMONIO llámame como quieras.-

- No juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar.-

- No juegues conmigo que te puedo purificar. -Corto Kagome que luego se levantó, a los lejos se veían llegar Shippo, Inuyasha y Kikyo, Kagome enseguida volteo la mirada, Sesshomaru lo noto.-

- Kagome despertaste! -Shippo la abrazó.- Estas bien?

- Si lo estoy Shippo no te preocupes.-

- Kagome estas bien? -Dijo Inuyasha.-

- Si Inuyasha. -Respondió un poco incomoda.- Shippo mañana tengo que ir donde Mei, mañana cumple la mayoría de edad y tengo que ir para que me entrene.-

- Pero tenemos que proteger aquí. -Dijo preocupado el zorrito.-

- No te preocupes yo puedo ir so-.. -Sesshomaru la corto.-

- Yo la acompañaré. -Dijo.-

- Que!? -Inuyasha casi grita.- Tu crees que la dejar´ir contigo! Maldito imbécil estás loco!

- Inuyasha cálmate solo la quiere acompañar. -Dijo Kikyo molesta.-

- Pero el..-

- Inuyasha yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y tu no tienes derecho a opinar. -Dijo Kagome fríamente.- Gracias Sesshomaru.-

- Hmph. -Sesshomaru se volteo.- Vendré mañana por ti cuando salga el sol, te quiero lista. Vamos Rin.-

- Si! -Rin siguió a Sesshomaru corriendo y jugando, era de noche Kagome tomo a Shippo entre sus brazos se acomodo y se dispuso a dormir.-

- _Que estará planeando Sesshomaru. _-Fue el último pensamiento antes de caer dormido y en sus brazos descansaba su preciada mujer.-

Fin del capitulo.

Hola nuevo capitulo! Por que me tarde mañana subiré otro además de que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia así que por eso me tardo. Sesshomaru hizo su aparición wii! Espero les guste mi historia.

**Hilary Jazmin**: Gracias! n.n.

**Namikaze yuki**: Gracias por leer mi historia que bueno que te guste n.n.

**sesshomarusama**: Jaja tus reviews me hacen reír mucho eres muy adorable gracias por dejarme reviews.

**Caro-11**: Gracias tus reviews me animan mucho! Por cierto me alegro de que mi historia te guste! n.n.

**Sasunaka doki**: Gracias por tu review muy linda n.n.

**Momoka-Rea**: Claro que pienso mucho en las opiniones de las personas que leen mi historia, la voy creando de acuerdo a lo que ustedes quieran para que así les guste mucho! n.n

**elianamz-bv**: Sesshomaru ya hizo su aparición! Jijiji lo acercaré poquito a poquito a la dulce Kagome.

Bueno les quiero pedir que por favor me dejen un review muy pequeñito aunque sea ya que estoy muy feliz por que tengo a mi parecer muchos reviews! Les agradezco su colaboración y su paciencia y tiempo por leer mi pequeña historia. Los quiero bay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

- Ya estaba saliendo el sol y entre el bosque el demonio mas conocido por su gran fuerza superior a cualquiera volaba entre los arboles.- _Por que accedí a ayudar a esa humana.. Tal vez Rin me este afectando. _- Fue lo último que pensó, al llegar al campamento vio que todos estaban dormidos excepto la miko.- Humana. -Kagome se volteo y Sesshomaru noto el vestuario que traía, estaba un poco maltratado por las llamas de ayer pero se seguía viendo hermosa.- _Se ve linda.. Pero que demonios estoy pensando.-_

- Sesshomaru.. -Kagome lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le sonrío.- Les dejo una nota y nos vamos.-

- Una nota? -Pregunto extrañado.-

- No los quiero despertar es aun muy temprano, si te soy sincera yo apenas me pude levantar.-

- Para que es la nota.-

- Para decirles que no se preocupes y despedirme de ellos. Es extraño que hables tanto sabes? -Dijo con una sonrisa un poco burlona a lo que recibió una mirada fría.-

- Hmph, andando. -Kagome dejo la nota al lado de Shippo y beso su frente, luego camino detrás de Sesshomaru.-

- Y Rin? -Pregunto la sacerdotisa.-

- Se quedo en el palacio.-

- Sesshomaru no se si sabes pero tenemos que ir al lado contrario. -Soltó con una leve risa.-

- Hmph. -Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a volar sin notar el sonrojo que se posesionaba de kas mejillas de Kagome.-

- Sesshomaru Yuu nos puede guiar. -Dijo mirando al pequeño mononoke que descansaba en sus brazos.-

- Como quieras. -El bajo y tocaron tierra firme, pero aun no la soltaba la seguía teniendo en un firme agarre de la cintura.-

- Este S-sesshomaru.. -Dijo apenada.-

- Que? -Respondió cortante.-

- Me puedes soltar? -Pregunto avergonzada, el demonio bufo y la soltó un poco brusco.- Yuu despierta. -Movió un poco a Yuu y este despertó.-

- Hmhmnhm.. -El mononoke se paro en el suelo.-

- Yuu nos puedes llevar donde Mei? -Pregunto la sacerdotisa y lo miro. El mononoke se transformo y Kagome subió arriba de el.- Vamos sube Sesshomaru.-

- Estas loca. No subiré a cosas de humanos insignificantes como tu. -Sesshomaru emprendió vuelo y Yuu se adelanto pasándolo y guiando el camino, pasaron unos minutos ya que los dos iban a mucha velocidad.-

- Es aquí. -Dijo mirando la cabaña.-

- Hmph. -Sesshomaru camino y abrió la puerta.-

- Sesshomaru que haces no es tu casa!? -Dijo casi susurrando la sacerdotisa.-

- Cállate humana.-

- Tengo nombre idiota!.-

- No me interesa llamarte por el. -En un segundo un joven rubio estaba detrás de la sacerdotisa agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo.-

- Me alegra de que estés bien Kagome. -Kagome estaba sonrojada y Sesshomaru estaba..-

- _Por que me da tanta rabia que la abrace. Seguro no es nada importante esta humana no me interesa. _-Pensó el demonio.-

- Ta-takeshi.. -Susurro la miko.-

- Takeshi. -Dijo fríamente el demonio.-

- Oh lord Sesshomaru. -Dijo Takeshi mirando a Sesshomaru.- Mei esta adentro.-

- Se conocen? -Kagome estaba confundida.-

- El es el amo de mi hermana Mei. -Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron a mas no dar.-

- Espera el.. Tu.. Mei ella? - Decía la sacerdotisa enredada.-

- Ya comprenderás. -Dijo Takeshi, al momento Mei salió de la cabaña seguida de Megumi.-

- Amo Sesshomaru!? Q-que hace usted aquí, Kagome!? Y tus amigos.-

- Larga historia.-

- Pasa y nos cuentas. Este amo pase. -Todos entraron a la cabaña y se sentaron.-

- Mei donde esta Megumi?.-

- Aun esta dormida. Bien explica.-

- Mira cuando llegamos a la aldea la estaban atacando y pues los aldeanos se fueron con Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha y Kikyo y ellos los están protegiendo entonces yo iba a venir sola pero Sesshomaru me dijo "Yo te acompañare" -Dijo imitando la voz de Sesshomaru.-

- Este bueno por lo que veo tu ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad.-

- Así es, hoy cumplí 18 años.-

- Feliz cumpleaños Kagome. -Takeshi la abrazo.-

- Takeshi suéltala. -Ordeno Mei.-

- Por que.-

- Que la sueltes! -Mei agarro a Takeshi del cabello y lo sentó a su lado.- Disculpa Kagome.-

- Este no es nada. -Kagome sonrío.-

- Bien te explicaré en que consiste tu entrenamiento. Midoriko, ella fue la sacerdotisa mas fuerte hasta ahora, aunque lo creas imposible ella te va a entrenar, tu haber como explicarlo, viajarás a otro mundo a otro lugar, Midoriko te entrenará por 10 años bueno para ti serán 10 años pero para tus amigos solo será uno, cuando salgas de ese portal tu fuerza será aun mayor que la de Midoriko y destruirás a aquel ser que tanto daño les a hecho.-

- Como es eso? -Pregunto.-

- Respecto a tus armas, Takeshi y el amo Sesshomaru te las irán a ordenar que las creen, son armas que tienen un poder especial no cualquier persona puede utilizarlas. Amo Sesshomaru usted puede hacerle ese favor a Kagome?.-

- Hmph si. -Dijo el demonio.-

- Y tu Takeshi.-

- Claro.-

- Bueno en ese caso cada uno debe ir a cada extremo del planeta Takeshi tu le pedirás a Ruki el anciano que vive en las montañas que te forje una espada pura con este colmillo. -Mei le paso un colmillo blanco y hermoso.- Su nombre será colmillo blanco por supuesto y una espada que resista poderes sobre-naturales. Kagome me enteré de que te gusta usar el arco y la flecha, Amo Sesshomaru quiero que vaya con Totosai y le diga que haga un carcaj y un arco con la madera mas fina y tallado a la perfección para la nueva diosa. Irán a buscar estos objetos cuatro días antes de que Kagome salga de su entrenamiento, yo y Megumi les avisaremos a tus amigos. -Mei sonrío.- Estás lista Kagome?.-

- Supongo. -Dijo Kagome un poco dudosa.-

- Vamos. -Todos se levantaron.- Kagome ten. -Mei le paso todos los kimonos que le había mostrado el otro día.- Estos son tuyos, claro tendrás mas pero quédate con estos por ahora. -

- Gracias Mei. -En unos segundos llegaron a una puerta de color blanco, la abrieron y solo había un vacío blanco, nada mas, de repente este se volvió un gran templo lleno de flores y arboles, en la entrada se veía una mujer con un kimono de sacerdotisa y una armadura en su pecho.-

- Kagome suerte en tu entrenamiento. -Mei la abrazo y ella correspondió, se despidió de Yuu y luego abrazó a Takeshi.-

- Suerte princesa. -Takeshi le guiño un ojo.-

- Adiós Sesshomaru. -Kagome entro y la puerta se cerró.-

- Que peligros corre. -Dijo Sesshomaru.-

- Si no Kagome no soporta el entrenamiento morirá. -Su voz se escuchaba tranquila.- Pero ella es fuerte se que nada le pasara. Takeshi, amo pueden ir a hacer los encargos yo tengo que avisarle a sus amigos. -Los dos asintieron y salieron de la casa, Takeshi corriendo y Sesshomaru volando.- Kagome es fuerte se que sobrevivirá.- Mei se fue a despertar a Megumi para luego partir a avisarle a sus amigos.-

**/ Con Kagome /**

- Kagome. -La voz de esa mujer se le hizo muy cálida.-

- Midoriko-sama..-

- Pequeña solo dime Midoriko, creo que ya sabes por que estás aquí, ahora quiero que descanses mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento, será muy duro y por sobre todo exigente pero valdrá la pena. -Midoriko sonrío y desapareció, Kagome entro al templo y vio una habitación que le llamo mucho la atención. Cuando entro quedo maravillada esta habitación le pertenecía estaba segura de eso, era completamente blanca y tenía un futón de color celeste, un espejo grande de cuerpo entero y varias armas comunes, un gran armario y además había otra puerta la cual daba al cuarto de baño, Kagome se recostó.- Mañana.. Mañana será un gran día.. -Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida.-

**/ Fin del capitulo /**

Hola! Nuevo capitulo como les dije ayer! Jeje espero les guste mucho!

Caro-11: Amo tus reviews! Gracias me alegra de que superhipermegarecontraultra encanté mi historia!

Por supuesto también agradezco a los demás que la siguen los quiero y besos trataré de no tardar con el próximo capitulo, ustedes quieres que las suba así una vez a la semana o aleatorio como siempre? Espero sus reviews que me hacen tan feliz los quiero!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**/ Con Kagome /**

- La chica recién se estaba despertando al mirar por el gran ventanal se dio cuenta de que ya debería de ser medio día, esta se levanto y se dio un baño, se coloco un kimono que estaba en el armario era de color rosado con flores amarillas, ato su pelo en una cola alta abrió la puerta y que sorpresa frente a ella estaba Midoriko con la misma mirada cálida que le profesó cuando llegó.- Kagome justo venía a buscarte y veo que estás lista.-

- Si me desperté hace un rato y preferí darme un baño. -Kagome le regalo una tímida sonrisa.-

- Bien Kagome pues tus horarios serán así, a las 6:00 AM en punto tienes que estar lista en el comedor para desayunar, a las 7:30 AM saldremos a entrenar con plantas medicinales hasta las 9:30, de las 9:30 a las 12:00 PM te enseñaré a hacer que tu poder tome forma, flechas, campos de energía, esferas de luz, desde las 12:00 descansarás hasta las 13:00 PM será cuando almuerces tendrás hasta las 14:00 PM desde las 14:00 hasta las 20:00 te enseñaré lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo y con el tiempo a manejar las espadas, tengo que hacer que tengas buen equilibrio y buena postura. A las 20:00 PM cenarás, te darás un baño y te irás a dormir o a hacer otra cosa que te agrade, hay jardín, biblioteca con muchos textos así que dudo que te aburras. Esos son tus horarios deberás aprendértelos, hoy te darás el día libre pero desde mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento. Será muy duro y muy estricto espero y puedas aguantarlo mi pequeña. -Midoriko termino de hablar.-

- Bien creo que me aprendí mis horarios.. Bueno con el tiempo me los aprenderé mas fácil..-

- Eso espero Kagome, aunque se que eres inteligente y no te costará mucho, tendrás 10 años. -Midoriko sonrió y salió dejándola sola.-

- Es cierto tendré 10 años, podre soportarlo.. Extrañaré tanto a mis amigos.. A mi familia.. -Una lagrima traicionera atravesó su mejilla, enseguida la corrió y se levanto.- Tengo hambre buscaré el comedor. -Salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una sala bastante elegante y bonita, en la mesa había un plato servido y al lado una nota, se acerco y tomo la nota.- _Sabía que en algún momento tendrías hambre, te dejo esto aquí para que puedas saciar tu apetito, si necesitas algo solo ve a la cocina, hay encontrarás a una vieja amiga mía, su nombre es Akira, ella te ayudará en tu estadía en este templo. Provecho. -Midoriko. _-Kagome termino de leer la carta y luego vio el plato de comida, habían variedades de frutas y un vaso de agua, las frutas estaban cortadas en pequeños trozos haciéndolos comestibles hasta para un niño pequeño, se sentó y comenzó a comer tranquilamente su plato de comida.-

**/ Con Mei y los demás /**

- Después de que Kagome se fuera Sesshomaru y Takeshi fueron a hacer su encargo, Mei despertó a Megumi y juntas se fueron hasta donde estaban todos los amigos de Kagome, cuando llegaron había un alboroto, el medio-demonio estaba gritando que como no se habían dado cuenta que Kagome se había ido, la exterminadora lo ignoraba al igual que el monje y Shippo, la sacerdotisa cadavérica solo lo miraba celosa, ante eso soltó una risa.- Sango! -Grito Mei.-

- Mei! -Sango corrió hasta llegar con ella.- Mei sabes donde esta Kagome?.-

- Tomen asiento por favor. -Todos se sentaron a su alrededor.- Les explicaré donde esta Kagome, cuanto tardará y los demás detalles. -Todos asintieron.- Pero si me interrumpen.. -Dijo mirando al medio-demonio.-

- No lo hará. -Dijo Kikyo mirando a todos fríamente.-

- Pues bien, Kagome llego esta mañana a mi cabaña con el amo Sesshomaru, antes de que pregunten si es mi amo pero eso es una historia diferente, este.. Así! Con kagome hablamos un rato y luego entro a un portal que la llevaría a otro lugar, a otro tiempo, en ese lugar una sacerdotisa muy poderosa llamada Midoriko la entrenará para ser quien destruya a Naraku, para ella pasaran 10 años en cambio para ustedes solo pasara uno, Sesshomaru y mi hermano Takeshi fueron en busca de unas armas especiales para Kagome, ella estará de vuelta para su cumpleaños, no se sorprendan si la ven distinta, eso es todo. -Terminó de relatar Mei.-

- Espera Mei entonces Kagome..?.-

- Si esta entrenando, ustedes tienen como misión cuidarse los unos a los otros y protegerse de todo peligro.-

- Gracias por avisarnos Mei y Megumi.-

- No es nada solo contamos con nuestras misiones. -Dijo Megumi sonriendo.- Por cierto no les gustaría quedarse en nuestra casa? Cerca de ahí hay una aldea que fue asesinada hace mucho y esta totalmente vacía, pueden ir a quedarse allá los aldeanos y ustedes con nosotras.-

- De verdad!? -Dijo Shippo.- Claro me encantaría así sería el primero en ver a Kagomesita salir de su entrenamiento! - Grito Shippo con alegría.-

- Por supuesto. -Dijo Mei.- Aceptan?.-

- Mei son muchas molestias.. -Dijo apenada Sango.-

- No lo son vamos, nos podemos turnar para llevar a todos los aldeanos. -Y así hicieron, de a grupos iban llevando aldeanos hacia la nueva aldea, era muy linda pero estaba muy sola, después de terminar solo quedaban Miroku, Inuyasha y Kikyo.- Menos mal que Shippo y Megumi se quedaron allá, pero bueno este ellos no entraran que se queden en la aldea. -Dijo apuntando a Inuyasha y Kikyo.-

- Jjajajaa no lo se Mei es tu casa. -Sango sonrió.-

- No los quiero dentro.-

- Feh. -Soltó Inuyasha.-

- Que mal educada.-

- Disculpe señorita usted no debería opinar. Es MI casa, por lo tanto son MIS reglas. -Dijo Mei fríamente y se subió a Yuu, Sango y Miroku subieron a Kirara e Inuyasha subió a Kikyo en su espalda, después de unas horas llegaron todos y en la entrada de la casa se encontraban Sesshomaru y Takeshi discutiendo.-

- Maldito demonio tenme respeto! -Grito Sesshomaru mostrando sis colmillos.-

- Yo seré quien reciba a Kagome cuando vuelva infeliz! No permitiré que le toques un pelo mas!.-

- Ni si quiera la e tocado! Quien te crees que eres!.-

- Su futuro prometido maldito!.-

- Ella nunca estaría con un infeliz como tu!.-

- Y contigo si? -Takeshi dejo de gritar y miro al demonio con burla.-

- Hmph.. -Se quedo callado, además noto la presencia de los demás.- _Maldito como se atreve.. Nunca en la vida lo dejaré estar con Kagome.. Espera por que no.. Ella no me interesa en los mas mínimo, es una humana, una débil humana.. Por que me importa tanto?.. _-Pensó el demonio.-

- Amo.. Takeshi que andas haciendo problemas! -Mei lo golpeo.-

- Mei! Deja de golpearme!.-

Tu deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño! -Grito Mei y enseguida hizo una reverencia frente a Sesshomaru.- Lo siento amo.-

- Hmph. Ya hice lo que me pediste, volveré cuando los tenga que ir a buscar. -Sesshomaru se retir del lugar con su elegancia de siempre.-

- Takeshi vuelves a hacer problemas y hago que Kagome te purifique! -Grito molesta.-

- Ya ya.. -Movía su mano en señal de que no le importaba.- Donde esta Megumi?.-

- Esta con Shippo en el pueblo.-

- Pueblo que pueblo?.-

- En la aldea Takeshi, los aldeanos que vivían con Kagome van a vivir en la aldea que esta a los pies de la montaña osea a unos kilómetros de nosotros.-

- Feh y por que!? -Grito medio molesto.-

- Por Kagome y sus amigos. -Respondió simplemente.-

- Espera dime que ese medio demonio no entrará.-

- No. El se quedará en el pueblo con su mujercita, no tengo ningún interés en dejarlo entrar a mi casa. -Dijo fría y luego invito a pasar a sus invitados.- Adiós medio demonio. -Mei y Takeshi entraron pero Takeshi antes de entrar le dedico una mirada de burla y triunfo.-

- Vamos Kikyo. -Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y se fue a la aldea.-

**/ Después de 6 meses / Con Kagome /**

- Eran las 14:00 Kagome había mejorado mucho en sus reflejos, rapidez, puntería y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, además tenía mucho mas conocimiento de las plantas medicinales y las venenosas, hasta ahora sabía crear campos de energía pero no podía mantenerlos por mucho tiempo, hacer flechas ya lo tenía dominado y hacer esferas de luz, aun no llegaban a esa etapa. Ahora estaban luchando con dos espadas comunes, Midoriko tenía buenos ataques los cuales Kagome esquivaba y devolvía, la frente de Midoriko se encontraba perlada por el sudor en cuanto la de Kagome no tenía una gota, esta no estaba cansada, estaba recién empezando, lucharon por dos horas sin descanso, Kagome tomo uno de los brazos de Midoriko con su pie doblo sus rodillas haciéndola caer y posicionó su espada en el cuello, había ganado otra vez.- Tus reflejos están sensacionales, recuerdo que cuando llegaste no te podías ni defender. -Ambas rieron.-

- La verdad si es así pero ahora tengo mi poder con un control que antes no tenía, se que me falta bastante pero si e podido aguantar hasta aquí podré aguantar mucho mas. -Ambas se sonrieron.-

- Es cierto, apenas llevamos dos horas de entrenamiento te parece si ahora luchamos sin armas? -Pregunto.-

- Claro. -Ambas empezaron a tirar golpes y a materializar su energía haciendo objetos y lanzan-dolos hacia la contrincante, pasaban las horas y ninguna daba el brazo a torcer, ambas lo hacían muy bien y Kagome la venció otra vez.- Gané. -Dijo con una sonrisa, ambas se levantaron y se sentaron.-

- Meditemos un rato, deja que la energía fluya por tu sangre y descansa. -Ambas se pusieron en una posición de meditación.- Kagome han pasado 5 años. Ya solo te quedan 5 años mas y saldrás de este lugar, estás a gusto?.-

- Por supuesto, eh aprendido cosas que no podría haber aprendido fuera, además de que tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. -Kagome sonrió y Midoriko le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambas comenzaron a meditar.-

**/ Con Sango / **

- Han pasado seis meses, solo faltan seis mas para ver a Kagome. -Dijo Sango.-

- Es cierto! -Dijo Shippo.- Y ese perro.. Pobre Kagome le espera mas sufrimiento a su salida.-

- Nunca pensé que la señorita Kikyo pudiera quedar embarazada. -Dijo Miroku.-

- Tiene 2 meses, Inuyasha se lo dijo a Shippo el otro día. -Sango suspiro.- Espero que a Kagome no le afecte tanto.-

- Eso esperemos. -Dijo Miroku.- Bueno es mejor que vayamos a dormir Sanguito. -Miroku abrazó a Sango por la espalda y beso su cuello haciéndola sonrojar.-

- No frente a mi! -Grito Shippo.- Mi inocencia! -Salió corriendo a su habitación haciendo reír a los mayores que se acostaron y se abrazaron.-

- Ya queda tan poco para ver a Kagome. -Dijo Sango recostándose en el pecho de Miroku.-

- Así es queda tan poco. -La abrazó y beso su cabeza, ambos se durmieron.-

**/ Fin del capitulo / **

Este bueno estaba pensando subir capítulos día por medio para así no hacerlos esperar. Gracias por leer! Escríbanme un pequeño review onegai! Me hacen muy feliz! Y me dan ganas de continuar la historia! Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

- El tiempo había pasado rápido, faltaban 4 días para que Kagome terminará su entrenamiento, obviamente estaban todos muy felices, excepto una Miko muerta con ocho meses de embarazo, incluso un medio demonio se sentía feliz por el regreso de Kagome, lo que incomodaba a Kikyo. Sango estaba con Miroku y Mei preparando té.-

- Solo faltan cuatro días, espero que el amo Sesshomaru se presente.-

- Eh? Sesshomaru para que? -Pregunto Sango mientras servía el té.-

- El y Takeshi quedaron en ir a buscar unas cosas importantes para el regreso de Kagome. -Mei sonrío.-

- Extrañamos mucho a la señorita Kagome, en especial el pequeño Shippo.-

- Cuando Kagome vuelva estará de cumpleaños. -Dijo Sango.-

- Así es. -Mei asintió.-

- Shippo le a estado preparando un collar de perlas desde hace algún tiempo. Comentó Miroku.-

- Es cierto. -Sango sonrío.- Shippo la quiere como su mama después de todo. Siguieron hablando hasta que llego el atardecer, Sesshomaru y Takeshi estaban parados en la entrada mandándose miradas asesinas.-

- Takeshi amo Sesshomaru Kagome regresará en cuatro días y necesito que vayan a buscar todo lo que les encargué para su regreso. -Dijo Mei.-

- Bien Mei, cuídate y volveré justo para cuando Kagome salga de esa puerta. -Takeshi beso la mejilla de su hermana y se fue corriendo y saltando.-

- Hmph. -Sesshomaru comenzó a volar en dirección contraria al rubio para buscar lo que se le había encargado.-

- Terminarán matándose. -Dijo Sango.-

- Ya lo creo. -Dijo Shippo asustando-los.-

- Desde cuando estás ahí!? -Dijo Miroku asustado.-

- Recién llegamos con Megumi pero ella entro al baño. -Dijo Shippo.-

- Bien vamos adentro. -Mei sonrío y todos entraron.-

**/ Con Inuyasha /**

- Que te pasa Kikyo, últimamente estás tan insoportable.-

- A ti que te pasa! No vez que estoy embarazada y ni si quiera me ayudas! .-

- Eh estado haciendo otras cosas por eso no eh podido ayudarte. -Aclaró enojado.-

- Claro como Kagome vuelve para que cuidar a t mujer no? .-

- No es por eso.-

- Sabes que si. Por que esa mujer sigue significando algo para ti! Por que tienes miedo de que te la quiten! Tu me escogiste y ahora estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! Madura Inuyasha! -Grito enojada.-

- Hay Kikyo ya basta! Mejor acuéstate y descansa algo le puede pasar al cachorro. -Inuyasha salió de la cabaña enojado y Kikyo comenzó a tirar todo lo que había.-

- Que molesta esta últimamente.. Será apropiado ir a recibir a Kagome?.. Quien sabe.. Tal vez ella me odie.. - Inuyasha camino un rato y se topo con Sango, Miroku y Shippo.- Chicos.

- Oh Inuyasha. -Dijo Sango mirándolo con frialdad.-

- Hola Miroku, Sango, Shippo.-

- Hola Inuyasha. -Dijo Miroku.-

- Feh. -Shippo se subió a los brazos de Sango.-

- Como están?.-

- Como esta Kikyo. -Pregunto Miroku.-

- Esta bien descansando por el cachorro.-

- Bueno Inuyasha ya nos tenemos que ir. -Miroku se despidió.-

- Adiós Miroku, Adiós chicos.-

- Mhm. -Shippo y Sango se fueron dejando solos a Inuyasha y Miroku.-

- No les puedes pedir que te traten como antes, lo que hiciste fue muy feo. Adiós Inuyasha.-

- Adiós Miroku.. -Inuyasha se fue a la cabaña que compartía con Kikyo.-

**/ Después de 4 días /**

- El famoso día había llegado, Kagome saldría de su entrenamiento después de 10 años, Sango se encontraba con Miroku, Shippo mantenía un brillo en sus ojos con un precioso collar en sus manos, Megumi tenía unos kimonos en sus manos, Mei miraba la puerta, Takeshi y Sesshomaru se encontraban parados con las armas para la sacerdotisa y por último Yuu que se encontraba con la lengua afuera ansiando ver a su dueña.-

**/ Con Kagome /**

- Ya a llegado tu tiempo, haz completado este entrenamiento a la perfección mi pequeña Kagome. -Midoriko tenía esa sonrisa llena de paz en su rostro, se acerco a Kagome y beso su frente.-

- Muchas gracias Midoriko. -Kagome la abrazó con mucha ternura.-

- Tienes un corazón incluso mas puro que el mío, estoy segura de que tu acabarás con el mal, no dejes que nada ni nadie siembre maldad en tu corazón. -Midoriko correspondió su abrazo, ambas se separaron.- Ya es hora ve a ver a tus amigos que te esperan.-

- Le agradezco todo lo que a hecho por mi estos diez años. -Ambas sonrieron y Kagome camino hacia la puerta.-

**/ Con Mei y los demás / **

- La puerta se comenzó a abrir con lentitud y de esta salió Kagome, esta tenía el cabello hasta un poco mas abajo de las caderas un poco mas oscuro, las facciones de su rostro eran mas finas, sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosado leve, sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco, su cintura ahora era pequeña, sus caderas eran anchas y su busto había crecido, ella había dejado de ser una niña, su mirada era decidida, sus labios estaban finos, sus manos, toda ella parecía una frágil muñeca de cristal, su cuerpo se veía muy bien ya que el kimono que traía acentuaba sus curvas, era un kimono negro con flores color amarillo.-

- Chicos.. -Su voz era mas tranquila y pacifica, tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, sus blancos dientes brillaban en la pequeña pero radiante sonrisa que mantenía. Todos estaban en shock los años habían pasado muy bien en ella, no había rastro de la anterior Kagome, solo se veía una mujer fuerte y distinta.-

**/ Fin del Capitulo /**

Hola! Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia, los quiero mucho! Amo sus reviews como siempre les pido un pequeño review para saber si les gusto o no el capitulo, me gusta saber sus opiniones. No se cuando escribiré el próximo capitulo ya que mi corazón se rompió en pedacitos y no creo que se recomponga fácilmente u.u. Gracias a todos los que leen, besos y abrazos, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer la historia la continuaré los mas rápido posible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

- Todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta mirando a la nueva Kagome, se veía realmente hermosa y se notaba que había madurado mucho, sus facciones delicadas, parecía una frágil muñeca!.-

- Chicos.. -Esa voz era de los mismísimos ángeles!.-

- Kagome! -El primero en reaccionar fue Shippo el cual corrió a los brazos de su madre adoptiva.-

- Shippo. -Dijo ella con tranquilidad y notable felicidad en esos ojos que brillaban al ver a su pequeño hijo.- Te extrañe mucho.

- Igual yo Kagome, me hiciste mucha falta. -El pequeño zorrito secó un par de lagrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.-

- Kagome, Amiga. -La siguiente fue Sango, la cual abrazo a su amiga derramando un par de lagrimas.- Mírate estás convertida en toda una mujer! -Sango sonrío.-

- Sango te extrañe mucho. -Ambas se abrazaron.- Monje! -Le dio un cálido abrazo a Miroku.-

- Señorita Kagome se ah convertido en toda una mujer. -Dijo repitiendo lo que dijo Sango solo que con cara de pervertido y toco el trasero de Kagome.-

- Monje.. -Kagome cerro sus ojos con tranquilidad y poso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Miroku liberando una ligera carga de energía que llevo a Miroku al otro lado de la cabaña.- Yo también lo extrañe.-

- Jeje.. -Miroku calló inconsciente por el golpe, nadie fue a ayudarlo por que sabían que lo merecía, lo que si les había sorprendido fue el poder de Kagome.-

- Por pervertido. -Susurraron Shippo, Sango, Megumi y Mei haciendo que Kagome soltara nuevamente una sonrisa.-

- Kag! -Megumi y Mei la abrazaron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.- Sabíamos que soportarías ese entrenamiento.-

- Así es. No fue tan complicado. -Kagome les regalo una sonrisa.- Takeshi, Sesshomaru. -Kagome miro a los nombrados.-

- Bienvenida Kagome. -Takeshi beso su mejilla con ternura.-

- Gracias Takeshi. Hola Sesshomaru. -Kagome miro a Sesshomaru y se perdió en aquellos fríos pero hermosos ojos color miel.-

- Humana.. -Dijo Sesshomaru que enseguida fue cortado.-

- Sacerdotisa. -Kagome soltó una sonrisa burlona.-

- Hmph. -Sesshomaru simplemente la miro.- _Esta realmente cambiada, se ve hermosa, su poder a incrementado l puedo sentir, y extrañaba ese olor.. Que tonteras.. Como estás pensando eso Sesshomaru. _-Se regaño mentalmente al tener ese tipo de pensamiento ante una simple humana.-

- Hola Yuu. -Kagome miro a su mononoke tomándolo en brazos y acariciándolo.-

- Prrr... -El pequeño "Gato" ronroneó antes los tactos cálidos de su dueña.-

- Kagome hay muchas que contarte, sobre Naraku, Inuyasha y.. Kikyo.. -Menciono Sango.-

- Claro Sango. -Kagome le sonrío, aunque por dentro se extraño al no sentir nada con lo mencionado sobre la extraña pareja.-

- Pero antes te debemos pasar tus cosas. -Mei sonrío.- Kagome tus armas fueron forjadas.-

- Oh, recuerdo que me dijiste algo sobre mis propias armas.-

- Así es, Takeshi y el Lord Sesshomaru fueron personalmente a pedir que hicieran cada una de tus armas.-

- Mm.. -Kagome miro a Mei que traía con sigo dos katanas.-

- Kagome este es colmillo blanco, esta forjado con un colmillo de una demonio que fue muy poderosa, esta demonio poseía poderes demoníacos y purificadores, por lo tanto este colmillo aguanta tanto poderes demoníacos como los tuyos propios. -Kagome tomo el colmillo entre sus manos. Colmillo era como una katana de color blanco, su mango era de color azul con dos dragones negros cruzados, el colmillo brillaba con intensidad al momento en que Kagome lo tomo entre sus manos.- Te reconoce como su dueña, luego tendrás que ir al árbol sabio, este te dirá que tipo de poderes tiene este colmillo.-

- Es liviana. -Kagome tenía el colmillo en una de sus blancas manos.-

- Eta es su funda. -Megumi le paso una funda de color negro y Kagome puso el colmillo dentro de ella y luego amarro la funda a su kimono.-

- Esta es una katana normal, solo que aguanta poderes sobre-naturales como los tuyos, la puedes usar en peleas que no necesites matar si no simplemente purificar. Lo único que hace esta espada es purificar almas que aun no han sido completamente consumidas por la oscuridad. -Kagome la tomo entre sus manos, era de hoja fina y era completamente blanca, la coloco en una funda que le paso Megumi y la puso en su cintura.-

- Son hermosas.-

- Lo último, un arco y un carcaj tallado con la mas fina y resistente madera, esta echo para ti Kagome. -Kagome tomo el arco entre sus manos, había sido echo con medidas exactas, estaba finamente tallado, y el carcaj también.-

- Que hay de las flechas? -Preguntaron Shippo y Sango a la vez.-

- Eso no es algo que me preocupe querido Shippo, Mei te agradezco el carcaj pero no necesitaré usarlo por ahora.-

- Claro. -Mei sonrío y lo guardo bajo llave.-

- Kagome pero y tus flechas? -Volvió a preguntar Shippo.-

- Observa. -Kagome hizo un ademan con sus manos para que observara y luego simplemente cerro sus ojos y en sus manos se materializó una flecha que a su alrededor tenía un brillo celeste.- Yo puedo materializar mi energía. -Dijo Kagome mirando los ojos de Shippo.-

- Wow señorita Kagome se a vuelto muy poderosa. -Dijo Miroku levantándose.-

- Aun me falta un poco de entrenamiento. Sango, Sesshomaru me gustaría hablar con ustedes a solas. -Sango asintió y Sesshomaru la miro.-

- _Que querrá esta humana.._ -Takeshi miro molesto a Sesshomaru, el cual soltó una sonrisa de superioridad al notar la molestia del chico.-

- Ve Kag. Nosotras paramos a Take-baka. -Dijo Megumi.-

- Take que? -Dijo el chico molesto.-

- Take-baka. -Megumi le saco la lengua.-

- Mei cuida a Miroku por favor. -Dijo Sango.- Si hace algo pervertido golpea-lo.- Shippo te lo encargo.-

- Que!? -Dijo Miroku.-

- Claro Sango. -Shippo sonrío, Kagome salió seguida de Sango y Sesshomaru.-

- De que querías hablar. -Pregunto Sango.-

- Que a pasado en este año. -Dijo Kagome mirando el cielo mientras poco a poco se adentraba en el bosque.-

- Bueno han pasado muchas cosas.. -Dijo Sango.-

- El medio demonio embarazó a la sacerdotisa. -Dijo Sesshomaru.-

**/ Con Miroku / **

- Se me olvido entregarle el regalo a Kagomesita. -Dijo Shippo.-

- Y a mi. -Dijo Megumi.-

- Jjajajaja. -Enseguida ambos estallaron en risas, Mei tenía a Takeshi y a Miroku amarrados en una habitación.-

- Ahora no están para protegerlos. -Mei sonrío diabólica-mente.-

- Mei suéltame! -Grito Takeshi.-

- No por que Kagome se enfadará si vas tras ella. -Mei se cruzó se brazos y se sentó mirándolos.-

**/ Con Kagome. / **

- Vaya eso es inesperado, no sabía que Kikyo podría quedar embarazada. -Dijo extrañamente tranquila.-

- Ninguno.-

- Tal vez debe haber echo algún conjuro o entregado algo, una sacerdotisa muerta no puede crear vida, tal vez hizo un pacto con el diablo, después de todo se quería llevar a Inuyasha al infierno. -Kagome caminaba tranquilamente mientras el viento mecía sus largos cabellos.-

- Tu crees que haya echo eso? -Sango la miro.-

- Kikyo es capaz de todo con tal de mantener a su lado a Inuyasha. Que hay de Naraku?.-

- Desde que te fuiste solo a aparecido una vez, eso es lo que nos preocupa a todos, varias veces salimos a buscarlo, pero no hay rastro de el.-

- Como es eso posible. Sesshomaru haz sentido su olor. -Dijo sin mirarlo.-

- Apenas aparece lo siento con gran intensidad, luego cuando desaparece completamente.-

- Mhm.-

- La última vez que apareció te estaba buscando Kag. -Dijo una preocupada Sango, Kagome enseguida poso su mirada sobre ella.- Estábamos Inuyasha, Miroku, Mei, Takeshi, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y yo, recogiendo algunas cosas para llevar a la aldea, ese día Naraku llego buscándote, decía que cuando tu regresarás ibas a ser de el.-

**/ Flash Back /**

- Estaban Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Mei, Takeshi y Sesshomaru caminando por el bosque (Esta de mas decir que Sesshomaru iba obligado) para recoger algunas plantas medicinales pedidas por Kaede. Todo estaba bien hasta que una explosión se sintió en un claro, todos corrieron para allá lo mas rápido posible y ahí estaba Naraku, con Hakudoshi y Kagura, sus dos extensiones.-

- Maten-los. -Naraku dio la orden y Kagura enseguida se fue hacia donde estaban Takeshi, Mei y Sesshomaru lanzando su conocido y poderoso ataque la danza de las cuchillas. Hakudoshi se fue hacia donde estaban Sango y Miroku con su alabarda y su caballo demonio Entei, ambas extensiones comienzan a luchar mientras que los únicos libres son Inuyasha y Kikyo que corren hacia Naraku. Sango se subió en Kirara para estar a la misma altura que Hakudoshi con Entei.-

- Yuu ve a donde Miroku! -Dijo Mei, el pequeño mononoke se transformo y llego al lado de Miroku, este se subió y comenzaron Sango, Hakudoshi y Miroku una pelea en el aire.-

- Inuyasha, que tenemos aquí.-

- _Por que no esta sorprendido al verme.. Acaso ya no me está buscando a mi..? _- Se pregunto Kikyo mentalmente al no ver ni un rastro de interés en ella de parte de Naraku.-

- Donde esta Kagome. -Dijo Naraku.-

- Grr que te interesa! -Inuyasha lanzo el viento cortante y Naraku se defendió con un campo de energía.-

- Hakudoshi, Kagura! Aquí no esta lo que necesito! Vayámonos! Inuyasha dile a la pequeña Kagome, que me espere, que volveré por ella.. Será mía.. -En un instante Naraku y sus extensiones desaparecieron.-

- Que quiso decir? -Dijo Mei mirando por donde había desaparecido.-

- No lo se pero esto me preocupa. -Dijo Miroku con Sango en los brazos.-

**/ Fin del Flash Back. /**

- Hmhm.. _Naraku.. Me estás buscando.. Mi pregunta es para que.. Aunque ya creo tener la respuesta.. _-La mirada de Kagome se torno fría.- Sesshomaru quiero que me lleves adonde el Árbol Sabio necesito hablar con el. -Dijo con una voz fría, Sesshomaru se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, asintió y comenzó a caminar.- Sango quiero que vayas de vuelta y digas que iré a conversar con el árbol sabio. Cuídate. -Kagome le sonrío y Sango se fue.-

- Vamos Sacerdotisa. -Sesshomaru empezó a caminar..-

- Aprendiste. -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.-

- No te burles. -Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a volar hacia el árbol sabio.-

- Jaja Sesshomaru.-

- Te haz vuelto toda una mujer. No queda rastro de la patética humana que lloraba por ese insignificante medio demonio.-

- Acaso me debería buscar a un demonio completo como tu?. -Dijo burlona.-

- No cuentas con tanta suerte. -Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujo en los labios de Sesshomaru.- Humana atrevida.-

- Demonio.-

- Tengo nombre. Sacerdotisa.-

- Yo también Sesshomaru. -El resto del camino se fueron volando hasta llegar hasta el árbol sabio, el árbol abrió sus ojos al sentir dos presencias acercándose con gran velocidad, una de las presencias era solo un poco mas poderosa que la otra, las mas poderosa era demoníaca y la que le pisaba los talones era una fuerza pura, espiritual.-

- Bokuseno. -Dijo Sesshomaru parándose frente a el y bajando a Kagome.-

- Sesshomaru, es tu pareja?. -Pregunto directamente.-

- No, no marcaría a alguien tan torpe y débil.-

- No me dejaría marcar por un demonio con el ego tan grande, insensible y estúpido. -Kagome miro indiferente al demonio, su mirada se poso en el árbol frente a ella.- Mi nombre es Kagome, soy una sacerdotisa.-

- Tu poder es muy grande, Kagome. Por poco y alcanzas el poder de Sesshomaru, el demonio mas poderoso.-

- Mi poder estaba sellado, estuve entrenando para sacarlo a flote.-

- Tienes dudas? -Pregunto el árbol.-

- Hay alguna manera de que mi poder sea transferido o compartido a otra persona? -Pregunto.-

- Si hay una, cuando te unes a alguien de por vida esa persona adquirirá mas fuerza y dependiendo de si es humano o demonio también transferirá cosas hacia ti.-

- Explica-lo. -Dijo Sesshomaru.-

- Si Kagome tiene relaciones intimas con un humano, una cierta cantidad de ventajas serán transferidas hacia su pareja, si Kagome tiene relaciones con un demonio se transferirán ciertos poderes, a la vez tu recibirás ciertos poderes de tu pareja como la longevidad, algunos rasgos de demonio, algunas habilidades básicas de un demonio o cosas así. Comprenden? -Dijo mirando a ambos.-

- Comprendo. -Dijo Kagome.-

- Debes cuidar tu pureza y entregarla a quien realmente crees que es para ti.-

- Eso haré. _Ahora comprendo por que Naraku me busca. Quiere mi poder. _- Kagome cerro sus ojos.- Una última pregunta.-

- Dime.-

- Alguien que esta muerto y que a resucitado puede crear vida. -Pregunto mirando al árbol.-

- Eso solo sirve con demonios o con sacerdotisas, personas ordinarias no pueden ya que solo con un conjuro en el que entregan parte de sus almas y su poder puede convertirlos en humanos.-

- Pierden completamente sus poderes sobre-naturales para convertirse en humanos. Sesshomaru que olor haz sentido en Kikyo.-

- No e sentido el olor a muerta si es lo que quieres saber.-

- Me extraña que Mei, Takeshi o Megumi no su hubieran dado cuenta.-

-Grr.. -Sesshomaru gruño al escuchar el nombre de Takeshi.-

- Esas personas que nombraste son demonios?.-

- Si y me extraña que no se hayan dado cuenta de que el aroma de Kikyo haya cambiado.-

- Tal vez se dieron cuenta solo no reconocen este nuevo olor y el por que de su cambio.-

- En todo caso no huele bien tampoco. -Sesshomaru arrugo la nariz.-

- Estás mas expresivo Sesshomaru.-

- Cállate. -Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome.- Eso es todo?.-

- Si Sesshomaru, ya vamos. -Kagome iba a caminar pero fue jalada por Sesshomaru el cual la volvió a tomar de la cintura cargándola y llevándosela del lugar.-

- Sesshomaru, tus sentimientos están despertando y tu corazón poco a poco se va a ir enamorando. -Susurro el árbol antes de cerrar sus ojos y aparentar que era un árbol completamente normal a los demás.-

**/ Fin del Capitulo /****  
**

Hola hola volví con un nuevo capitulo! Mas largo que los otros estoy feliz por eso c': Bueno como siempre agradezco sus reviews y les pido que me dejen uno por pequeño que sea yo los agradezco y los leo con ansias! u Agradezco mucho que me dejen reviews! Es lo que me hace mas feliz! Además de que hace poco conocí a muchas personas que me alentaron mucho para escribir este capitulo! Estoy muy feliz, nuevamente gracias a todos lo que siguen mi historia, besos y abrazos! Nos vemos el próximo capitulo y en los reviews díganme si quieren que sean así de largos o mas cortos~! Gracias


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

- Oye Sesshomaru! - Kagome seguía siendo cargada por aquel demonio de cabellera plateada.-

- Ahora que quieres humana. -El demonio ya estaba empezando a molestarse, era la segunda vez que lo hacía en el camino.-

- Sa-cer-do-ti-sa! -Grito molesta.- Me haces un favor?.-

- Si quieres bajar de nuevo para ir al baño, no.-

- Sessho-maru.. -Kagome entre-cerro los ojos y coloco su mano en el pecho de Sesshomaru liberando un poco de energía haciendo que el demonio se detuviera.-

- Humana..-

- Sacerdotisa, demonio. -Kagome noto como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en los labios del demonio.-

- _Su presencia ahora no es tan molesta, además me agrada que me este retando por todo, ningún humano tiene tal valor. _-Pensó.- Que favor querías.-

- Quiero que sigas el olor de Inuyasha. -Sesshomaru arrugo la nariz.-

- Tanto deseas verlo?.-

- Celoso?.-

- De un medio-demonio nunca.-

- Tampoco es que desee verlo. -Aclaró.- Quiero ver a Kikyo, seguro no se le despega, como esta esperando un hijo.-

- Supongo, te molesta eso? -Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.-

- No, no me molesta. Podemos caminar un rato, temo que tus brazos se cansen de llevarme.-

- Ahora tengo los dos humana.-

- Si tuvieras uno sería peor.-

- Si no mal recuerdo perdí este brazo por culpa tuya. -Dijo molesto mientras bajaba.-

- Te lo merecías. -Dijo simplemente.-

- A si? Y según tu por que me lo merecía.-

- Acaso no es obvio Sesshomaru, por cierto podrías llamarme por mi nombre? Es molesto que me llames humana o sacerdotisa.-

- Tu quisiste que te llamará así.-

- Si pero ahora no quiero. Podrías?.-

- No estaré consintiendo tus caprichos sacerdotisa. -Dijo Sesshomaru y toco el suelo bajando a Kagome.-

- Bueno demonio. -Kagome empezó a caminar.-

- ¬¬ -Sesshomaru le mando una mirada fulminante.- _Quien se cree esta mujer.. Aunque me agrada su forma de ser.-_

- Sesshomaru.. -La voz de Kagome sonó fría, el enseguida poso su mirada sobre ella.-

- Que?.-

- Huele. -El demonio hizo lo que Kagome le dijo y el olor de Naraku se acercaba cada vez mas.-

- Naraku...-

- Viene por mi. -Kagome se puso en guardia sacando a colmillo blanco y Sesshomaru saco a Bakusaiga, al escuchar el susurro de Kagome se puso frente a ella.-

- Entrene para no depender de la protección de alguien Sesshomaru. -Dijo y le regalo una cálida sonrisa.-

- Aun así.. -De entre las sombras un ataque vino directo hacia ellos. Era la danza de las cuchillas de la conocida Kagura.-

- Hmph. -Kagome creo un campo de protección sin ningún esfuerzo haciendo que el débil ataque se disolviera.-

- Kagome. -Dijo Kagura saliendo de los arboles, pero quedo petrificada al ver a su acompañante.- Se-sesshomaru..-

- Kagura. -Dijo Kagome y sonrío.- Tiempo sin verte. -Kagome saco el campo y miro fijamente a Kagura.- Mhm.. Aunque esos ataques tan débiles no me harán ningún daño.-

- Maldita.. -Susurro Kagura.- Danza de las cuchillas! -El ataque iba directo a Kagome, Sesshomaru iba a intervenir ya que Kagome no se movía.-

- No intervengas, observa. -Kagome agito su colmillo una sola vez y con este movimiento repeló el ataque de Kagura además de que su ataque se fuera directo hacia ella.-

- Que!? -Kagura saco una de las plumas de su cabello elevándose entre los arboles.- Hakudoshi! -Grito enojada.-

- Lo siento Kagura, quería ver que hacías. Te daño?.-

- El brazo. -Kagura miro su brazo el cual tenía una cortada profunda.-

- Buf.. Bien me toca, Kagura vete. -Ordeno el niño albino.-

- Quien eres tu para darme ordenes! -Grito molesta.-

- Lárgate o te mataré. -Dijo Hakudoshi fríamente.- Sesshomaru me encargaré de ti, Entei! -Grito y enseguida su caballo demonio estaba frente a el, Hakudoshi subió a este y con su alabarda se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru.-

- No te acerques. -Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome, enseguida Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi comenzaron una lucha, Naraku apareció y lanzo uno de sus tentáculos hacia Kagome que de un salto los evitó.-

- Te estaba buscando Kagome, donde estabas. -La sonrisa maligna que Naraku tenía en su rostro hacia que Kagome quisiera vomitar.-

- No le tengo que dar explicaciones a un ser tan despreciable como tu. -Kagome guardo el colmillo y saco su arco, creo una flecha con su poder y disparó con una precisión y puntería increíble, Naraku se alcanzó a mover apenas ya que la velocidad era mucha, perdió varios de sus tentáculos, se enojo y comenzó a lanzar ataques hacia Kagome, esta los evitaba con rapidez y audacia.- Ya me cansé de ti maldito. -Susurro, saco el colmillo y lanzo un ataque muy parecido al de las lanzas de diamante de Inuyasha solo que este enviaba una energía purificadora con mucha fuerza, la cual purificó todo a su paso, Naraku alcanzó a crear un campo de energía. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada observando a Kagome sin darse cuenta de que Hakudoshi iba con su alabarda justo a su pecho.-

- No te distraigas Sesshomaru. -Susurro Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca se había distraído de tal manera.-

- Sesshomaru! -Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se puso delante de aquel frío demonio.-

- K-kagome. -Susurro Sesshomaru sorprendido, no llevaban ni un rato de que aceptaban la compañía del otro y ella estaba arriesgando su vida, lo siguiente que vio fue sangre brotando de su boca, Hakudoshi había atravesado su estomago por ambos lados, Kagome cayó en los brazos de Sesshomaru y los ojos de este se volvieron rojos, en un segundo estaba transformado en aquel perro-demonio, se lanzó a atacar a Hakudoshi y Naraku a la vez, logró herir a Entei pero Hakudoshi hizo un gran corte en uno de sus brazos, ese corte hizo que volviera a su forma humana, saco a Bakusaiga y lanzo ese ataque hacia Naraku, el cual impacto en su brazo y en parte de su abdomen, sabiendo que no se podía regenerar prefirió dejar hasta ahí esa pelea, se marcho junto a Hakudoshi pero antes dejo en claro unas cosas.-

- Ella será mía.. Y nadie lo podrá impedir. -Y desapareció en una nube de veneno.-

- Humana. -Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.-

- Lo siento.. No.. Podía dejar que.. Te hicieran daño.. Estas bien..? -Pregunto con dificultad.-

- Por que preguntas eso en esta situación! -Bramo molesto.- Te duele?.-

- Es lógico.. -Kagome vomitó un poco de sangre.-

- Vamos. -Sesshomaru comenzó a volar a una rapidez impresionante, al cabo de unos minutos llego a la casa de Mei, afuera estaba un preocupado Shippo y un enojado Takeshi.-

- Que paso!? -Pregunto Shippo.-

- Sentimos el olor de su sangre. -Takeshi aclaró.- Que le hiciste.-

- Hmph. Enano llévame donde Mei.-

- Si! -El zorrito comenzó a correr seguido de Sesshomaru, los ojos de Shippo estaban bañados en lagrimas, entró en una habitación.- Mei!

- Que sucede Shippo.-

- Es Kagome.. -Dijo Shippo, Mei se levantó y Sesshomaru entro con Kagome aun consciente en sus brazos.-

- Kami-sama que sucedió! -Mei corrió hacia Sesshomaru.- Colócala en el fu-ton. -Mei saco unas vendas, unas plantas medicinales, agua y un kimono blanco.-

- L-lo siento.. Me distraje.. En una.. Batalla.. -Kagome tenía sus ojos entre-cerrados.- E-estoy bien..-

- Salgan, Shippo avísale a Sango.-

- Si. -El zorrito salió en cambio Sesshomaru se quedo parado.-

- Salga o no sabre lo que pasa, me quedaré. -Sesshomaru se acerco a la ventana y miraba como Mei le quitaba el kimono de la parte de arriba, en sus pechos tenía una prenda extraña que Mei no quitó, era rosa, en su estomago había algo como un agujero, profundo y de este brotaba mucha sangre, Mei comenzó un arduo trabajo para que la sangre dejara de salir y además para vendar la herida.- No se distrajo, me protegió a mi.-

- Eh? -Mei no entendía.-

- El ataque iba dirigido a mi, ella se puso delante de mi.-

- Ya veo.. -Mei continuó con su trabajo y al cabo de unos minutos entró una Sango muy preocupada junto a un Shippo al borde del colapso.-

- Shippo sal fuera! -Dijo Mei, no quería que viera todos aquellos paños llenos de sangre o a su "madre" así de mal.-

- Esta bien. -Shippo salió llorando.-

- Que ocurrió. -Enseguida Sango se sentó al lado de Mei y comenzó a ayudarla, secaban el sudor de la sangre de Kagome, que a pesar de todo seguía consciente. Su respiración era entre-cortada.-

- Hakudoshi la apuñalo. -Dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Sango.-

- Se encontraron con Hakudoshi? Eso quiere decir que..-

- Con Kagura y Naraku. Esa humana se interpuso.-

- Naraku.. -Susurro Sango y empezó a ayudar a Mei.-

**/ Con Shippo /**

- Shippo se encontraba al lado de Takeshi y Miroku.-

- Por que el joven Sesshomaru no salió? -Pregunto Miroku.-

- No lo se, pero no es lo que me interesa ahora Miroku, como estará Kagomesita.. -Decía un preocupado y nervioso Shippo.-

- Es verdad monje no es momento para preocuparnos por ese estúpido demonio.-

- Es cierto. -Dijo Shippo.-

- Mejor recemos para que la señorita Kagome este bien. -Miroku, Takeshi y Shippo comenzaron a rezar.-

**/ Con Inuyasha y Kikyo /**

- Inuyasha! -Gritaba una Kikyo enojada.-

- Y ahora que ¬n¬ .-

- Ya ni pasas tiempo conmigo, todo por que volvió Kagome verdad.-

- Kagome volvió? -Pregunto desconcertado.- No había sentido su olor, oh claro hoy en la noche iba a ser luna nueva y sus poderes sobre-naturales no estaban tan buenos como antes, no había sentido el olor de Kagome pero de lo que estaba seguro era que el olor de Kikyo había cambiado.-

- No te hagas el tonto, seguro y te mueres por ir a ver a esa mocosa.-

- Kikyo por que no descansas. -Últimamente el hanyou había estado muy frío con su mujer y quería arreglarlo, ahora que estaba Kagome no tenía que hacer que Kikyo se sintiera insegura, es mas, haría hasta lo imposible por sacarle celos a Kagome. Inuyasha se acerco a Kikyo y la tomo en brazos recostándola en el fu-ton y acariciando su cabello.-

- Gracias Inuyasha. -Después de un rato de lindas frases Kikyo se durmió.-

- Por que será que huele distinto. -Inuyasha salió y busco a Kaede.- Anciana! -Grito cuando la vio.-

- Mas respeto con tus mayores Inuyasha, como esta mi hermana Kikyo.-

- Esta durmiendo.-

- Inuyasha haz sabido algo de la pequeña Kagome.-

- Creo que hoy a vuelto, o eso me comento Kikyo.-

- Tal vez lo debe de haber oído de los habitantes del pueblo que rumorean sobre el regreso de la niña Kagome.-

- Tal vez sea eso, por cierto el olor de Kikyo cambió.-

- No se a que se deba ese cambio Inuyasha. -Dijo Kaede desconcertada.- Hoy es luna nueva verdad?.-

- Si. -Dijo mirando el atardecer.-

- Deberías consultarle a Kagome, debe estar con la niña Mei.-

- Y la pequeña? No la veo hace mucho.-

- La tengo en mi cabaña, es que se hizo muy amiga de Lin y pues como la pequeña Lin no tiene muchos amigos, Mei me dio permiso para que Megumi se quedará con Lin y Shippo a mi cuidado, aunque lo que me preocupa es el pequeño Shippo.-

- Le paso algo?.-

- Hoy en la tarde salió corriendo de la cabaña hacia la de Mei, no a vuelto y yo ya estoy vieja para dar esas largas caminatas, no puedo mandar a Megumi y a Lin solas por si les pasa algo, y un aldeano no sería de mucha ayuda si aparece un demonio.-

- Tienes razón, yo iré mañana ya que hoy mis poderes se van.-

- Te lo agradezco.-

- Adiós anciana. -El hanyou se fue a su cabaña.-

**/ Con Naraku / **

- Oye te puedo preguntar algo? -Dijo Kagura con su brazo ya bien.-

- Que quieres ahora. -Hakudoshi le mando una mirada fulminante.-

- Por que Naraku hizo suya a la sacerdotisa Kikyo.-

- Eso no te incumbe, si tanto quieres saber pregúntale a Naraku.-

- Claro si pudiera acercarme a el sin correr peligro de morir. -Hakudoshi suspiró.-

- Hay un conjuro que dice que si haces tuya a una sacerdotisa poderosa su poder será en partes transferido a ti, si Naraku tiene poderes sobre-naturales de demonio imagina lo que haría con ambos tipos de poder, ni un demonio ni una sacerdotisa podrían acabar con su vida.-

- Ya veo, pero Kikyo.. Esta muerta.-

- Como ella conservaba su poder Naraku creyó que funcionaría, pero no sirvió por dos razones, la primera que Kikyo ya no es sacerdotisa si no humana, segundo ya no tiene poder, las sacerdotisa mas poderosa era ella, las otras sacerdotisas no podrían vencer ni a un demonio de baja categoría.-

- Por eso busca a Kagome.-

- Kagome estuvo desaparecida por un año entero, y sabes que no es en su época, Naraku ya acabo con su familia.-

- Eso fue después de tener esa relación con Kikyo, no?.-

- Hay tres problemas esa sacerdotisa "mala" nos esta buscando para que paguemos lo que debemos. Kikyo esta embarazada y aun no sabemos como actuara Kagome al saber que su familia a sido asesinada.-

- Que!? Que se supone que debemos. Y como que Kikyo esta embarazada, respondiendo tu última pregunta, no sabrá que fuimos nosotros, ella nunca creerá que alguien pudo quitar el sello por unas horas, aunque por parte es bueno, ese lugar apesta a humanos.-

- Naraku le ofreció riquezas a cambio de que ella quitará el sello del pozo. Después de que tuviera "eso" con Naraku Kikyo quedo embarazada, le hizo creer al estúpido perro que era de el, y si tienes razón apesta.-

- Pero si no lo quito, lo único que hizo fue abrirlo pero luego se volvió a sellar.-

- Si pero ya sabes como son esas brujas, ahora cállate.-

- Que mal genio Hakudoshi.-

- Y Kanna? -Pregunto Hakudoshi.-

- ... -Kagura estaba callada.-

- Kagura responde. -Dijo molesto.-

- ... -

- Oye estúpida! -Hakudoshi la golpeo en la cabeza.-

- Hay que bruto! Tu me dijiste que me quedara callada. -Kagura sonrío burlona.-

- Donde esta Kanna.-

- Con Akago.-

- Ok.-

**/ Fin del Capitulo /**

**Leer abajo. xD. Importante.**

Hola como siempre gracias por leer y por dejar un review los que me hacen muy feliz~! Por cierto tengo otra pregunta, aunque es un poco.. Rara.. xD Quiero que me digan ahora si quieren que la historia contenga lemon, para saber si quieren que haga lemon o no, les dejo esa decisión en sus manos, no se quienes leen mi historia así que por favor déjenme un mensaje o un review para saber si les gusto este capitulo y para saber que opinan respecto al lemon, para que no saben que es lemon (Los que aun son inocentes *u* ) Es contenido sexual, muchas gracias por leer los quiero mucho y no olviden dejarme un review uwu Me hacen felices con eso, gracias!


End file.
